Mini Story lines
by ace-x-love
Summary: Decided to grant some of my followers valentines this year so here they are. Pairings vary but I made sure to specify.
1. 1: Spitfire: Stay Still Boy!

_~ Spitfire: College Years_

* * *

She wakes up alone and only manages to drag herself out of bed because Brucely's whining sadly by her feet wanting to be fed.

"Ok, boy I'm up." She pats his head, "Except it's not my turn…"

The blonde looks over to the empty space beside her and sighs. She's not one to complain these days but it sure is a hell of a way to wake up, today of all days. She walks into the kitchen and digs around until she finds his dog food. While he eats she walks over to the sink and fills up his water bowl. When she moves over to the fridge she catches sight of him. He's practically falling off the couch by the crocked position he holds. So she walks over and nudges him awake with her foot. Beside him she notices some three textbooks and papers scattered all over not to mention the little trail of droll beside his mouth.

"Wally!"

He jolts awake and almost crashes into her.

"What!" He blurts, "Wait – what time is it?"

"Almost nine."

The speedster's eyes widen and he flashes out of her way, the only word she catches before he disappears into the bedroom is, "Shit!"

"Yea," she sighs, "Happy V-day to you too."

Artemis retreats to her room later that evening and tries to avoid the speedster at all costs. She had just one late class in the morning and had ended up back in the apartment earlier than expected. And after all her efforts to find a buffet that would actually let them in she was sitting there crushed. When a nudge came from the door and she watches Brucely hobble in. She puts her textbook down and goes in to pet him when she catches sight of the red ribbon wrapped around his collar. Attached to the ribbon is a very tiny bouquet of white tulips. Like one of those they sell from the corner store. She loosens up the ribbon and feels the soft petals through her fingertips. A quiet chuckle slips out from her. Finally she looks back up where the red head now takes a seat next to her.

"Artemis…"

"Hmm…?" She sniffs her flowers.

"I forgot."

"So you did," She nudges him playfully.

"Babe?"

Her eyes wander over to his where his green eyes seem to be glowing. "Yea?"

"Would you still be my Valentine?"

She chuckles again and leans in close to him, "I guess you'll do."

"Works for me."

By the floor Brucely scratches the rest of the silly ribbon off sitting by the bed and covering his ears. He knows his mom and dad are making funny noises again and decides it's time for another nap.


	2. 1: Bluepulse: Heart Day

_~ Bluepulse pre-k adventures_

* * *

It's still Bart's first week in the new pre-k class and this particular morning he's trying to figure what's going on, noticing everyone holding onto little baggies and tracing hearts around everywhere. He shakes his head and then it hits him. Bart knows just who to ask. During nap time he grabs a blanket and getss a spot next to him.

"Jaime," he whispers, "Are you awake?"

"No."

"But you just said –"

"Bart," the toddler complains, "its naptime. Shhh…"

"But Jaime I got's to ask you something."

"What?" He whispers back.

"Why is everyone all happy and what does all the red stuff and hearts mean?"

"That's three questions."

"Jaime," he urges, "W-has it mean?"

"It's because it's Valentine's day," he yawns, "It's when you tell someone you like them with a card and stuff."

"Really?"

"Well that's what mami says."

And soon the two boys drift off to sleep. By the time nap time ends they quickly move into arts and crafts and soon lunchtime rolls in. Jaime wonders where Bart wandered off to since lunchtime is one of his favorite things about school. Finally towards the end of the day their teacher explains it's time to share their valentine's with one another. Jaime goes around handing out little cards to each of his classmates, until he runs right into Bart.

"Where have you been?"

"Working on my valentines," Bart smiles.

"You made yours?"

"Yea," but then Bart wonders about his question, "Why? Doesn't everyone make theirs?"

"No," Jaime shakes his head giggling, "we buy it at the store it's easier."

"But that's no fun."

"Its ok hermano, come on."

"Hey wait don't you want yours?"

Jaime turns back staring at him, "you made me one?"

"Yea!" He beams happily.

With a smile Bart digs into his baggie where he pulls out a little folded card and hands it over to Jaime.

"Happy Heart Day, hermano!"

But before Jaime gets a chance to thank him Bart's leaning over as he plants a sweet little kiss on his cheek. Then he zips away joining the rest of the class. Still holding onto his friend's valentine Jaime feels his cheeks get warm as he realizes this is his first kiss.


	3. 3: Spitfire: Later

_~ Spitfire_

* * *

Wally had stopped her halfway into the room she had at the cave and pulled her into his room. They were in the middle of a hot session of grinding and kissing when Batman's deep voice came on.

"Team report to the bio-ship, now!"

"Aw man," Wally groaned as Artemis pulled away from another kiss, biting into her lips.

"Come on," she smirked, "we can continue…later."

* * *

They'd been shipped to another insane mission where Riddler was wreaking havoc across Gotham. They could have taken him down in two seconds flat if Zee was here to whip up a spell to shut his trap, but she was sent to another mission.

So it was just the five of them. Conner smashing his way through several illusions, of what were copies of himself, Dick disappearing off to who knows where. And Megan who had stayed behind in the ship as backup if they needed. And off course there was Wally who was zipping through the action and catching Artemis whenever harm towards her came. Megan had the psychic link up and they were back to back in the middle of the action.

"Target in sight." Dick's voice came in.

"Fantastic, now what?" Conner mumbled.

"Robin, are you sure I should –"

"Trust me Megan you should stay put. He's throwing copies at us and his goons have go their hands on flamethrowers." Artemis explained.

At that moment one of the goons came up from behind and had his sights on Artemis as she shoot a set of arrows across.

"Watch out!" Wally cried.

He scooped her up bridal style and they made it out. Wally then dropped her off and went back for the goon knocking him out. Artemis kicked her way through more illusions, of copies that weren't even there. Then she felt their backs to one another as they kicked their way through some more.

"So are we still on for later…" Wally spoke.

"Are you really doing this now?" She grunted throwing a punch.

"Unless you want to do it right now," Wally thought.

"Do what?" Megan came in.

"Wally!" Artemis jumped in with her thoughts.

Somewhere from behind came a hushed crumble in Conner's thoughts.

"That was just Wally getting it on, Megan." Robin informed.

"Dude!" Wally groaned.

"Hey!" Conner jumped in on the psych link, "Little help?"

"Sorry," the group of them uttered in unison.

Before Wally could zip over to help him Artemis threw out a copy coming in from behind. Then she checked her arrows and lowered her voice to him.

"You're idiot," she groaned. Wally held his hands on his face and prepared for a punch or something. But it never came. Instead he felt a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Later," she whispered.

Then he dashed off after her.


	4. 4: Sea Arrow: Live!

_~ Sea Arrow: reality tv show au_

* * *

"I still can't believe they were serious about this."

"Hey come on," she says placing her hands on his shoulders, "it's only a recording. That will later be aired in front of hundreds so…"

"Thanks," he sighs, "was that supposed to help?"

The blonde drops down turning his face as her soft lips meet with his. He holds the conversation and wraps his dark arms around her waist, kissing her back. When she pulls away he wears a thankful but weak smile.

A knock comes from the door and one of the network assistants sticks his head in. "We're on in five." And then he was gone and so was their time.

"I'll be out in the audience," she assures him as she walks out the door.

He pulls his hands back on his face and curses this absurd reality.

* * *

"And welcome back," the host holds a smile to the camera that makes him want to run, "our next guest is Kaldur. And unfortunately for him it appears the young lad doesn't know exactly why he's here."

An absurd laugh comes from the audience before he continues.

"Now Kaldur," directing his attention away from the camera he walks over and sits by him, "are you sure you don't have a single clue as to why you would be here today?"

"No Gordon I don't."

If he was being honest, he might have had an idea what with this being Gordon Godfrey's reality show. His network had made millions as families and friends came on the show bringing their darkest secrets and revelations to share with the public.

"Well how about we find out?"

There was another cheer from the dull audience and from behind Gordon the stage doors opened up revealing both his mother and father. Kaldur gulped knowing this wasn't going to be good.

* * *

"What are you saying?"

Kaldur hears his Fathers words crushing in front of him.

"Well doll shall I say it then?" Godfrey directs his attention to Kal's mother.

"No," she speaks before turning to Kaldur first and then his father, "He's not your son."

An overwhelming gasp comes from the audience as Kaldur's eyes wander off to the souls of his feet. This wasn't happening. He needed to remain calm. He needed to –

"Oh but that's not all is it my dear?"

The audience was about ready to jump on their feet. This is the stuff they lived for. Kaldur felt like he was about to hurl. If he could strangle Godfrey at that moment he probably would.

"How about we bring out David?"

Kaldur pulled his head up as he watched the man who had betrayed the man he once called father. And then he couldn't hold back anymore. He raced after him and plunged him down on the ground hard. Security was on top of him in seconds trying to pull the two of them off each other and the cameras were right there watching. Finally they sat everyone down and revealed the last detail.

"Now I have the DNA results in my hands," Godfrey boasted, "shall we?"

Kaldur tried to shut out the noise pounding in his head. He wasn't ready for this. No matter what happened that test was wrong it was –

"David," Godfrey spoke, "I believe you have a son."

* * *

Artemis gulped at the shock rushing through her. And now she didn't know what to do. This was bad. This was insane. How was she supposed to tell him?

Her hands landed softly by her t-shirt where a spot of her belly was showing. She stopped by her navel.

Whatever happened she swore not to make him go through with this absurd thing they called entertainment.


	5. 5: Spitfire: White Rabbits

_~ Spitfire_

* * *

"Well do you think you can help me or not?"

"Not if you're asking with that tone," Artemis's voice shot at him through the phone.

Wally huffed, "Ok fine – can you please help me with this project?"

"Ah! I said: pause no pause."

"Artemis?"

"Why won't you agh – ok." Her voice grumbled, "Yea, West I heard you."

"What was that?"

"Nothing just beating up the remote."

"Something you do often?"

"Hilarious," she puffed.

"What are you watching anyway?"

There was a single pause.

"Ah, it's _Alice in Wonderland_."

He didn't laugh he was more surprised.

"So you're chasing your white rabbit?" Wally asked.

"Not anymore."

"Wait so meaning?"

"I'm not chasing a white rabbit." She explained, "I'm too busy helping you with your Spanish project."

"Right…"

"I still don't get why you didn't ask Conner or Rob? Aren't they fluent in a dozen languages?" She wonders.

"Rob's too busy with the Bat. Conner um yea I don't think he actually tutors anyone period."

"So I'm the next logical choice?" She says almost yelling.

"Yea, you're my white rabbit Crock."

There was another pause on her end of the line before she answers.

"Yea well I barely passed with a B."

"See what I mean you get this stuff."

Artemis was rolling her eyes on the other line.

"But hey if I'm being honest you ah – were actually my first choice," Wally kind of coughs out.

The blonde holds a silent smile.  
"Whatever," she answers, "I've got to go. I'll meet you Friday." Then she hangs up.

Wally ends the call as he holds his phone for a moment smiling.


	6. 6: Spoilers and Shadows: TimSteph

_~ Tim/Steph_

* * *

The young boy wonder was out on the streets of Gotham on his usual route. It wasn't a school night and for once and he felt like he could breathe knowing the streets were safe instead of hearing criminals on the loose. He was about to head back to the Bat cave when he realized he had spoken too soon. A frightened echo was heard through the streets. He rushed over to the next building and spotted the frightened couple on their knees near a hidden alley. The thieves holding a pair of knifes to their throats.

Robin flipped down rushing to their rescue when he heard the sound of the weapons drop.

"Against the wall," her voice ordered, "Now!"

"Yea right," one of the thieves utters, "get her!"

Before he could blink Robin dove in the way of one of the men and disarmed him from the weapon he'd picked up. He then punched him in the gut. The thief cried out in pain from the hard knockout. When Robin turned in the direction of the other criminal he saw that the mysterious figure had already taken him down with her own hands.

"How did you –"

"Practice," her voice answered.

He slowly turned to the couple they saved and checked to make sure they were ok. The two thieves had already run off too scared to want to stick around. The couple thanked them and then scurried out the other direction. Then he turns back to the mysterious hero – except she's already gone.

"Up here."

Robin directs his eyes up the alley where her feet were dangling. He couldn't make out her face since she had a hoodie draped over her silhouette and a purple scarf covering the rest of her face.

"Some night huh?"

"Yea."

"Always this shy boy wonder?" She asks, "I figured the Bat would have taught you more than just a few tricks."

"Why are you here?"

"Same as you."

"Which is?" He's scales up the side of the building to where she sits.

"Defending my neighborhood from the bad guys."

"Making you?"

"Now you're spoiling all the fun," she boos.

Her figure dances around his body and then she flips down back to the alley dashing off. He stands there left in awe.

"Hey Tim," Bab's voice chirps in from his earpiece, "got anything?"

He watches her shadow disappear into the night as he turns scaling the other direction.

"Not a shadow in sight."


End file.
